


uh-oh spaghetti-o

by lmao_thunder, starksnack



Series: diana and kait's stevetonytober scrapbook 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Art, Comic, Cuddles, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Lol they tried to make dinner but whoops, M/M, Spaghetti, SteveTonyTober, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark's Hot Tub, because i'm not over avengers academy, steve rogers will do anything for tony stark in any universe lmao, tsums!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve!tsum tries to make spaghetti for dinner. Tony!tsum has better ideas. (A fancomic)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: diana and kait's stevetonytober scrapbook 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	uh-oh spaghetti-o

**Author's Note:**

> lmao_thunder: another fill for stevetonytober! this time there's tsums <333 i wrote general dialogue for this collab and gave the lovely starksnack ideas. she ran with it and drew this cute comic! i love kait's art and i'm so happy that we're sharing it with everyone. just like last time please give kait all the love and appreciation she deserves for being amazing as a co-creator, artist, and all around amazing person. ilyyy kait 
> 
> starksnack: this whole idea is diana's brain baby so be sure to give her a whole bunch of happy noises in the comments. honestly i wouldn't have drawn this if it weren't for her,, heavily inspired by avac tony's obsession with his hot tub,, hope you guys like this one!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! be sure to drop a kudos and comment <3  
> find [diana](https://twitter.com/lmao_thvnder) and [kait](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/) on twitter!


End file.
